


Always Hotter In Uganda

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Kevin is stubborn, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Connor, Omega Poptarts, Omegaverse, Poptarts and Kevin are friends, Praise Kink, Smut, Takes place in Uganda, Vulnerable Kevin, good boyfriend connor, handjobs, kind of ooc, sick!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As soon as Connor had opened the door to the mission hut he knew exactly what the problem was, and he felt like an idiot for not figuring out Arnold’s hints sooner. As he stepped into the small building his senses were overloaded by the familiar scent of his lover. Stronger than usual this time, and Connor felt a twinge in his pants as he stopped to take in the smell.Kevin Price was in heat.





	Always Hotter In Uganda

“ELDER MCKINLEY!”

Connor was currently out working in the hot, Ugandan sun along with his fellow -former- latter day saints when he heard an all too familiar voice calling his name. He turned to see where the noise was coming from, only to spot their prophet running towards him, a tone of urgency to his voice.

“Elder Cunningham what’s going on?” Connor asked, calmly as the shorter man stopped in front of him. Arnold took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at Connor, a somewhat worried expression on his face. “I, um, we need, you need to, I gotta talk to you.”

Connor sighed, somewhat annoyed that the prophet had interrupted his work once more. Over the past few months he had gotten used to Arnold’s worried nature, anything and everything made him nervous whether it be a gunshot heard from three villages over or one of the other elders contracting a common cold. He often ended up scolding Kevin Price who would constantly try to convince the hypochondriac that he had some disease, “I’m sorry Elder but unless it’s something serious then I really should get back to my duties”.

“Is everything okay Elder Cunningham?” Elder Neeley had asked from where he stood beside Connor.

Arnold groaned, now that he had regained his composure, he seemed to be a lot less frazzled, “It’s nothing to worry about Elder Neeley I just  **really** need to talk to Elder McKinley.”

“Can this wait until later Elder? I really need to finish my-”

“It’s Kevin!” Arnold shouted suddenly. Connor felt his face flush, his mind now racing at the thought of Kevin in trouble. Earlier that morning Connor had ordered him to take a day off his work for the day and rest. Kevin looked incredibly tired and he could sense that a fever was coming on. Much to Kevin’s dismay, Connor brought him back into Kevin and Arnold’s room and pushed him onto his bed, commanding him to stay and get better.

“What? What happened?” Connor asked, attempting to stay strong.

“Well-”

“What’s wrong with Elder Price?” Elder Thomas had chimed in from behind them. Connor could sense the worry in the smaller boys voice, in the past few months Kevin and Poptarts had become closer than ever (not as close as Kevin and Arnold of course). Connor knew that the reason for this was because they were the only Omegas in the group and felt that they needed to stick together in case something bad ever happened to them. It was an Omegas instincts not only to obey their Alpha, but to also protect any others as weak as or weaker than them. Connor often found the two in the main room, late at night, sitting on the couch and discussing any ‘Omega related’ problems they had to one and other.

“Uh, he-um, he’s...sick” he managed to stutter.

Connor raised his eyebrow, confused, yet the worry for his lover was still apparent in his eyes “I know that Elder that’s why he’s skipping his duties today.”

“No I mean he’s...more sick.” he continued, looking hopefully at Connor as if he would understand what he was implying.

“Oh no. Do we need to get Gotswana?” Connor asked, worry returning to his voice.

Arnold sighed “No no nothing like that he just...needs you Elder McKinley.”

Connor felt his face heat up slightly as he heard a few snickers from the boys around him, mainly coming from Elder Neeley. Kevin and Connor had been rather open about their relationship, the fact that they were crammed into one Mission Hut together along with several other 19-20 year olds made it rather hard to hide. Much to their relief, their friends had been very supportive of their relationship, especially James and Chris who had revealed just a few weeks after them that they were dating as well. “Oh, I suppose I can take a short break to come check on him” if he had been any farther from Arnold he would have missed the sigh of relief that came from the other boys mouth.

He also didn’t miss the sigh of relief that came from Poptarts voice.  _ Does everyone know what's going on except for me? _

Connor turned to address the others, “Alright Elders you can all take a break as well while I go and see what Elder Price needs.” Connor spun around to follow his boyfriends mission companion, smiling at the sighs of relief he received from his fellow elders.

The trip back to the mission hut was only about 3 minutes however Connor was becoming increasingly worried as none of his questions about Kevin were being answered. Anytime he had asked the boy next to him, he would seem too flustered to give him a straight answer. His inquires about his lovers health remained unanswered as his nerves increased.

“Elder Cunningham please, what’s wrong with him?” the ginger had asked for the third time, “why is it so bad that you couldn’t handle it?”

Arnold’s face became pale, yet a small blush began to arise on his cheeks and around his ears “Well, it’s not that I couldn’t handle it per say. It’s just, really not my place to do so. A-and he wouldn’t want me to anyways, he’s too devoted to you to let anybody else help him. T-that’s why he made me come and get you, you know how worried he gets when he’s alone for this and he really shouldn’t be around any of the elders except you.” 

“Too devoted to me?” Connor questioned, as confused as ever. Once again his question went unanswered as they reached their destination. “I just don’t understand-”

“ _ Oh.” _

As soon as Connor had opened the door to the mission hut he knew exactly what the problem was, and he felt like an idiot for not figuring out Arnold’s hints sooner. As he stepped into the small building his senses were overloaded by the familiar scent of his lover. Stronger than usual this time, and Connor felt a twinge in his pants as he stopped to take in the smell.

_ Kevin Price was in heat. _

He turned to Arnold, smiling apologetically “Thank you for not telling any of the others, Arnold.”

“It’s no problem Elder really! I knew that Kevin would probably be embarrassed if he found out I had announced it to the entire group. Plus I figured it’s something that only you and him should be worried about, I know Nickelback likes me to keep it between us.”

“Right” Connor nodded, thankful that Kevin had a mission companion as trusting as him. And he was correct, Kevin Price was a very prideful person, he felt especially awful during his heats, knowing how needy and whiney he got . “Um, now if you don’t mind. Would you go and tell the others that I won’t be back today-but they should still continue their duties. Just tell them that Kevin has a fever or something. Make sure nobody comes back until at least 8”.

“Aye aye!” Arnold saluted, turning and sprinting outside, kicking the door closed as he went.

_ So that’s why Poptarts was so worried. He could probably smell Kevin just as strong as I could.  _

Connor took a moment to evaluate the situation before making his way down the narrow hallway of the mission hut. The hut was dead silent, yet he knew exactly where the Omega would be, so he strolled right passed Kevin and Arnold’s room and headed straight for his own without a second thought.

Much like most Omegas, Kevin always wanted to be wrapped in his Alpha’s scent. This fact was especially true during his heat cycle. Though Kevin wasn’t one to nest, being as it would ‘ruin his strong demeanor’ he still preferred to stay in Connor’s room for the remainder of his heat, wrapped in Connor’s sweaters and cuddled up next to the shorter man at all times. Connor had always known about ‘nesting’, yet he had never actually seen an Omega do it before. He remembers when he was younger, his mother would always tell him to stay out of his older sister Rachel’s room while she was nesting as to not disturb her. Whenever she would begin to miss her boyfriend she would pile anything in her room that smelled of him into her closet and stay there for as long as she needed to. Kevin had only done it once, but when Connor had walked into his room and found him curled up in the closet fast asleep one day, with the blankets and pillow from his bed as well as about 4 of Connor’s shirts, he had finally understood why Rachel’s boyfriend had talked non-stop about it. It was adorable.

He stopped once he got to the door of the room he shared with Elder Thomas, pressing his ear to it. All he was met with was silence, until he heard the creak of his bedspring accompanied by an unpleasant moan. Connor frowned, knowing how uncomfortable his lover must be right now. He turned the knob of the door and slowly pushed it open, careful to not frighten Kevin, when he stepped into the room he was met with a frightened whimper from the boy curled up in his bedsheets.

Connor felt his heart sink, one thing he had learned about Kevin was how scared he became around the time of his heat cycle when he wasn’t around Connor. He was always told that Alpha’s can sometimes lose their mind when met with the pheromones Omega’s give off, causing them to seek out any Omega in heat. So Kevin preferred to always be as close as he could to his Alpha during this time.

“It’s alright Kev, it’s just me” Connor smiled, his voice soft. Kevin's face immediately softened as well when he realized who had entered the room. “Connor” he sighed, though Connor didn’t fail to notice the look of discomfort his boyfriend still showed.

Connor walked over towards Kevin and sat on the bed beside him. Kevin looked awful (if that was even possible), his eyes were red and baggy, his shirt and hair were mussed and he was sweating more than ever. “Hey” Connor smiled, reaching out and resting his hand gently on the brunette’s cheek, Kevin sighed happily, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. Connor usually tried to be touching Kevin at all times during his heat, knowing that the lack of physical contact is painful to him.

He glanced down and noticed the first two buttons of his shirt were open and his tie was hung loosely around his neck as if he was struggling to take his clothes off but got too tired to finish the job. Connor could tell just by looking at the exhausted man in his hands that the heat had already taken a toll on his body. He retracted his hand from his cheek, resulting in a low whine from Kevin.

“Connorrrr” the boy whined, “I’m in agony. I hate this stupid cycle.”

Connor smiled, knowingly “I’m sorry sweetheart I know, let’s just get these clothes off you, okay? You must be burning.”

“I am.” Kevin groaned, running his hands across his face, “do you know how fucked up it is to have a heat in Uganda? When it’s already 90 degrees all the time. Why does Heavenly Father do this to me?”

Connor couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh at his boyfriends antics, he was actually quite surprised that Kevin was still able to form complete sentences at this point. He began running his hands down Kevin’s chest, earning a sigh of relief from him. Stopping at the latters tie, he undid it the rest of the way and threw it off of his bed, before he could start unbuttoning Kevin’s shirt, the older boy grabbed a hand on his wrist, looking at him.

“Connor” he whispered, Connor didn’t miss the nervousness to his tone “I-I want you to do something for me.”

Connor furrowed his brows, confused “anything. What do you want?”

“I want you to bond with me.”

Connor felt his face grow paler. Bonding was a very serious thing. Once you bond with someone then you’re closer to them than any other person in the world. You’ll be able to share everything; every emotion, sensation, everything. Although the idea of bonding with Kevin made the blood rush from his head to his pants, he didn’t know if they were ready for such a serious commitment.

“Kevin, baby, I would love to but I-I don’t know if that’s such a good idea”.

Kevin’s face fell, he looked down at his own chest, “oh”.

Connor felt like the world's worst Alpha. “No, no baby I do want to be with you I promise it’s just...bonding is a really serious commitment, and we’re only 19-”

“I only want to be with you though!” Kevin shouted, his tone slightly harsher than he intended, though Connor didn’t mention it. “I-It doesn’t matter how old we are, I wanna be with you forever! I trust you Connor, I know you’ll take care of me, and I’ll do the same for you. Please.” 

Kevin was full on begging now, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. If it were any later, Connor would have said no. However, Kevin was still able to process his own emotions and feelings at the moment, and he knew that the other boy was serious.

“Okay” Connor whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the taller boys lips. Kevin moaned into the kiss, surprised yet pleased. “You have to wait just a little bit longer, okay? Can you do that for me baby?” Connor asked, breaking the kiss and trailing gentle kisses up Kevin’s neck, teasing the spot he’ll be marking later.

“Y-yes” Kevin breathed.

“Good.” Connor sat up once more and brought his hands back to Kevin’s chest, running his hands along the crumpled fabric of his shirt before finally working the last few buttons. He felt the boy below him tense up and he bucked his hips involuntarily when Connors fingers came in contact with his bare skin for a moment. Connor smirked when he noticed the blush on Kevin’s cheeks, clearly not even he expected that.

When he had finished the final buttons, he reached his arm around Kevin’s waist, resting his hand on the Elders back and lifting him into a sitting position, helping him remove the fabric and tossing it on the floor next to the recently discarded tie. He placed a quick kiss to Kevin’s forehead before standing up off the bed, causing Kevin to whine once more.

As fast as humanly possible, Connor removed his clothes as well as Kevin’s pants and added them to the pile beside the bed. Leaving both boys in only their boxers, one thing Connor would forever be thankful for is Arnold deciding that they shouldn’t have to worry about temple garments after leaving the church. While it made the hot days in Uganda more bearable, it also made it easier for Connor and Kevin when it came to their sexual endeavors.

Connor glanced at Kevin once he had finished removing the boys pants. His eyes were glazed, he was panting heavily and he now was looking around the room hazily, as if he was drifting in and out of reality. Connor knew that his heat was now in full force, he could tell just by the way the (ex) Super-Mormon was breathing. Soon Kevin would have no recollection of the past moments and there would only be one thing on his mind: Connor.

The ginger crawled back up onto the bed, kneeling by Kevins legs. Kevin looked into Connor’s eyes, his pupils dilated “C-Conner, please”.

Connor trailed his hands down Kevins chest, taking note of the goosebumps forming on the taller boys arms. Kevin hitched his breath once Connor got to the waistband of his boxers, hooking a finger underneath them and slowly pulling them down his legs, allowing his cock to spring free.

“Come on Connor” Kevin groaned, arching his back slightly “I’ve been waiting all day.”

Connor laughed lightly “Jeez Kev, you still manage to be a smart ass even in your heat.”

However, Kevin didn’t take it as a joke. Connor should have known not to say things like that during his heat. Normally, Kevin would laugh and make a snarky comment in response, however he knew it was Kevin’s primal instincts taking it the wrong way when he was met with a whimper instead, and not sexually.

“I-I’m sorry Elder McKinley” He said, his inner Omega showing, trying to appease his Alpha.

The smile was wiped of Connor's face and was replaced with care, he leaned down, placing several gentle kisses to Kevin’s neck “No no sweetheart I’m sorry it was just a joke, you don’t need to be.”

Kevin’s head was racing now, things were all happening in a blur, he didn’t know when Connor had taken his boxers off, but now they were both naked and Connor was looking lovingly into Kevin’s eyes, asking him if he was ready.

Kevin nodded rapidly and Connor wasted no time complying. He shoved a first finger into Kevin, slowly pumping in and out. “YES” Kevin moaned, finally receiving the relief he was waiting for. Connor began pumping his fingers in and out, watching Kevin’s face closely in search of any discomfort before adding a second finger. They stayed like that for a few moments, Connors one hand pumping in and out of his boyfriend while the other was placed on his waist, holding him down into the mattress.

“Connor please” Kevin whined, “please more. I need you. Please.”

Connor could barely understand the brunette however he had an idea of what he was asking, he removed his fingers and Kevin choked out a sob, craving some kind of relief, any kind.

Without warning, Connor was entering Kevin, relishing in the moans the boy let out while he easily slid into him because of the boys natural slick. Kevin looked up and his eyes met with the shorter Elder, he nodded, all words lost to him now, and Connor took the invitation, beginning to move at a slow pace.

Kevin let out a shameless moan, “Connor, Connor, so good, so good, so good.” It seemed that those were the only words that his lover could process at the moment.

“Faster?” Connor asked, Kevin nodded and Connor complied. Speeding up his rhythm and setting a steady pace. Kevin was a moaning mess beneath him, he grabbed a hold of his legs and scooted him backwards allowing him to get better access to the boys sweet spot.

Kevin scooted himself closer, letting Connor reach farther and farther with each thrust.

“Connor” was all Kevin could say.

“So good Kevin” Connor moaned “You feel so good.”

Connor leaned down, shoving his face in the latter's neck, attempting to get a hold of Kevin’s scent.

“Connor, Con I’m so close” Kevin moaned, “Please. Please, you have to bite me Conner”

Connor could tell that Kevin was getting close, his indurance always lowered when he was in his heat and Connor knew that if they were going to become mates now was his chance.

He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Kevin’s hair, pulling his head to the side, Kevin let out a filthy moan as Connor lowered his head back to his boyfriends neck, leaving a few hickeys before biting down as hard as he good on his scent gland. 

“Yes!” Kevin cried out, arching his back in an almost inhuman way, pressing their chests together, Connor felt Kevin’s nails rake up his back as he came, sending Connor over as well. They both came together, Connor releasing himself inside Kevin. 

They sat there for a moment, both breathing heavily. Connor held Kevin tighter to his body, coming over his own high as Kevin went slack in his arms. 

“Thank-you-conner-i-love-you-so-much-thank-you-thank-you” Kevin whispered, he was speaking so fast that it all came out as one long word.

“Shh” Connor soothed “I love you too baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 8:00pm when Kevin fell asleep. Connor was laying on his back, resting against the pillows while Kevin curled up to his side, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other curled up to his own chest. Connor had one arm wrapped protectively around his mates shoulders.

He glanced down at the sleeping figure and smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He knew in a few hours Kevin would wake up and they would have to do it all over again and while Connor couldn’t wait for that to happen. He was rather content in this position.

“I love you Kevin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. This is my first omegaverse fanfiction as well as my second smut fic! I've always really been interested in Omegaverse yet I always was too afraid to write it, so I decided to get out of my comfort zone and write some for my absolute favourite pairing! Hopefully I did okay, I used a bunch of guides to try and figure out to the best of my ability how heat cycles and bonding and everything works so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.  
> As for the actual smut, I've never been the best at it but I'm trying to write more and get better so hopefully it was okay!  
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
